


Hit me again

by HotaruShidosha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruShidosha/pseuds/HotaruShidosha
Summary: One shot - Fighting in the guildhall can be dangerous but have its benefits





	Hit me again

**Just a little one shot that happened. Enjoy~!**

\---

The guild hall was bustling as usual, the loud ranting of Natsu, Gray, Elfman, along with a handful of randoms echoing through the area. On the side where it was safer, Levy had her nose buried in her book, wishing Erza wasn't on a mission to break up the fighting. Fists were beginning to fly, making the script mage feel it might be safer to leave until a large shadow fell over her.

"Whatcha reading there, shrimp?" A small smile appeared on her face as she craned her head around to look up at the Iron Slayer, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. His arms were crossed over his chest, a neutral expression showing on his face.

"Afternoon, Gajeel. Nothing that interests you, I'm sure," she chuckled softly, "If you must know though it's a fantasy story. Just some light reading." She closed the book with a frown, watching him move to the side to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Her shoulders sagged as she peered into the middle of the hall at the source of her problem. More shouting erupted as Gray began tossing his usual insults towards the Fire Slayer, the two grinding heads together before having an interception by others. Someone casually yelled out for the ice mage to get dressed, adding to the mix. Levy's brow twitched at each shout and crash.

"Just so loud in here," she murmured, her gaze still on the mess, "The Master is at the usual council meeting and Erza's on a mission." She stared blankly ahead of her, attempting to drown out the shouting that was going on. Gajeel watched with mild amusement as her face contorted with her concentrating. At one point, she fully closed her eyes, listening to all the chatter. Her eyes snapped open, a frustrated growl escaping her as she glanced up at the large male still standing beside the table. "I think I'm just going to head out. There isn't anything going on here otherwise." She moved to stand when she noticed something flying in their direction. A sharp gasp escaped her as what looked like an ice covered beer bottle slammed into Gajeel's temple, causing the Iron Slayer to crash to the ground. "Gajeel!" The script mage's high-pitched scream halted a lot of people, their eyes landing on the blue haired female leaning over the unconscious man. "Gajeel! Gajeel, please wake up!" Gray paused mid-punch with Natsu squishing his face back with his hands. Both males stopped and glanced at each other, pulling apart to hurry to where Levy was screaming. Moving the larger pieces of shattered glass and ice away, Levy gently touched the raven haired male's forehead. A deep gash over his left eye oozed blood, covering half his face due to laying on his right side. "Oh God, someone please!" Elfman shoved his way through, his jaw set in shame knowing he was part of the commotion. Grasping Gajeel's arm, he heaved the male up, trying to rush him to the infirmary as quickly as possible. Before following after them, Levy turned towards the group that had been fighting, glaring at them through glistening tears. Her silence killed them more than any shouting could have, guilt eating away at them. The script mage stomped off, leaving her book and the crime scene of shattered fragments and blood.

\---

Gajeel could feel something on him. It wasn't crushing him, it was just a weight that was on his torso he wasn't used to. He shifted, his body feeling heavy as well just in general.

 _'My head is killing me… I don't remember going home… Or drinking…'_ He cracked his eyes open, finding a tuft of blue hair on his chest. A quiet, strangled gasp escaped him as he realized Levy was sleeping with her head on him. He glanced around, seeing that he was in the medical room of the guild. _'What happened?'_

"Mmmm…. Gajeel?" Levy leaned up, her face easily reading 'I'm still tired and I was comfy' as she rubbed her eyes. At seeing him conscious, she perked up, standing and leaning over him after smoothing out her dress. "Oh Gajeel, I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" He watched as she reached out, touching the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Those idiots were getting too wild and hit you! Luckily, it won't scar. Wendy was able to heal it pretty nicely. Still a small cut left but nothing crazy." She gingerly touched his forehead, too focused on his wound to see that he was staring at her intently. He was enjoying how her brow furrowed when she was angry, finding it extremely cute. "How are you feeling?" She peered down, a deep blush creeping over her cheeks at seeing him watch her. "G-Gajeel?" He moved to touch it himself, flinching at the slight pain as his hand dropped away.

"I feel like I was drinking all night. My head is killing me," he murmured, his ruby gaze landing on her lips. "Maybe if you kiss it, it'll feel better," he whispered, watching her go wide eyed.

"W-what?" She was completely taken off guard by his forwardness, her body frozen in place.

"I know ya heard me," he said, a small grin on his face.

 _'He must have been hit harder than I thought,'_ she mused, shaking her head. She moved to grab something from the small table beside the bed when a strong hand grasped her wrist, pulling her. "G-Gajeel?!" He stared at his own hand, wondering what his body was doing. He'd only meant to tease her, always loving her flustered reactions. It wasn't like he didn't know she liked him, the way she followed him and helped where she could. Who was he to tell her what she could or could not do? She'd made that choice herself. The problem was he knew he didn't deserve her. For all the pain he'd put her through, he felt in his heart he was never going to make it up. Never going to fill the void he'd created himself. Realizing he was still holding her, he let go, his hands going into his lap as he sat quiet.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Levy watched in silence as his eyes searched for something to stare at. What he wasn't aware of was that her heart was racing a mile a minute, his touch still tingling on her wrist. It wasn't until her lack of response that he glanced over, seeing a bright red face and wide eyes. Then he heard it. The thumping of a heart like a rabbit.

"Why are you sorry?" His eyes darted up from his focus on her heart, seeing her looking off to the side. She was so cute when she was flustered, how she would puff her cheeks and her face would go red no matter what. She was like a small fairy. He looked forward, a heavy weight settling in his chest.

"I didn't mean to grab ya. I'm sure you don't want anything to do with me." She bristled at his words, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Why would you think that? I've been waiting for you to wake," she murmured, her brown eyes searching him for a reaction.

"I hurt you too much already. Don't make this harder than it is." He suddenly felt smooth, soft hands grab either side of his face. His shock made it easy for her to turn him towards her to see her glaring.

"I'm sorry but you don't get to make those choices for me." Before he could protest, she leaned forward, gently capturing his lips with hers. At first, he went rigid, his whole body locking up in disbelief. He had to be dreaming. Had to still be unconscious from being conked on the head. However, every fiber of his being knew it was real. Levy was kissing him. This was her choice and nothing was clouding it. He felt the weight in his heart ease as he brought his hands up to cup her head, hers sliding through his hair and down his chest.

_'Maybe I should get hurt more often.'_

\---

**I don't think this would be how they would kiss at first, this is just something that popped in my head while writing Date with Destiny and I jotted it down fast. Though, I do feel Gajeel would want Levy to be the one to make a move as he would fear harming her in any way, be it physical or emotional.**

**You comments mean a lot to me so please feel free to talk to me :)**


End file.
